kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles
Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles is another upcoming TV Series By BowserMovies1989. It will appear on YouTube in a near future. Plot The series features Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, R2-D2, C-3PO Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, GoofyTulio, Miguel, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Engue Karbs Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Road Runner, Speedy Gonzales, And The Gang Louis the Crocodile, Batman, Robin, Ronald McDonald and friends, Matt Metalgarurumon, Billy, King Gunga, Mike, Sulley, Freddie the frog, Benny the cab, Sam, Clover, Alex, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Godzilla, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins, the Lemurs, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, And The Gang Osmosis Jones, Drix, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 the Magic School Bus gang, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, Bloom and her friends, the Total Drama gang, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, Charlie Brown and his friends, Charlie, Itchy, Reese and his cousin, Rydell, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Ogden Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo and Holey Moley (from Channel Umptee-3), Arthur and his friends, , Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Sora, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Napoleon, Birdo, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Impa, Morshu, Casper the friendly ghost, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Crash Bandicoot, Mordecai and Rigby And The Gang (from Regular Show), Tiny the puppy, Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, the Tiny Toons, the Jetsons, Yogi Bear and his friends, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Karai, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Romeo and Juliet (from Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss), Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Madea, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Earl and his family, Blard Simpleton, Dink the little Dinosaur and his friends, Ren and Stimpy, Oobi, Uma, Kako and Grampu, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Goamon, Woody Woodpecker, Secret Squirrel. Morocco Mole. Super Chicken, Fred the Lion, Henry the lizard, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charlie, Gumby and his friends, Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Mr Dna Superman, Godzooky, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Little Godzilla, Gorosaurus, the Sesame Street gang, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, Gamera, IG-88 IG-80, IG-86, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Steve Urkel, Milo and his friends (from Atlantis), , Rocky and Bullwinkle Joining Forces With a clan of mythological creatures known as the Gargoyles a group of monsters that turn into stone during the light of day. The show focuses on Our Heroes Meeting a particular clan led by a gargoyle named Goliath. The clan lived in Scotland In The Medieval Age where they helped protect the Wyvern castle. One day they were cursed by a wizard to remain in their stone form until their castle "rose above the clouds." In the present day, Top billionaire David Xanatos purchases the Gargoyle's castle and has it reconstructed atop his skyscraper On The Town Of Manhattan's Island In New York City. But Goliath & The Other Gargoyles Dosen't Know That Xanatos Is Joining Forces With Pooh & Mewtwo's Most Hatred Enemies Known As Bowser, His Family, The Phantom Blot, Dr. Facilier, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni the Ancient Minister and his family, the Super Evil Squad, Clayton, Scar, Zira, Jafar, Nasira, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Harley Quinn, , King Ghidorah, the Grand Duke of Owls, Morgana, Ratigan and Fidget, Thrax, Lord Rothbart, Sir Ruber, Frollo, Drake, Rasputin, Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol, Stan and Heff, Shere Khan, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, the Werecats, Ichy and Dil, Ivan Ooze,, Utrom Shredder, Tzekel-Kan, Plankton, Nasty Jack, Cat R. Waul, Alameda Slim, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Marvin the Martain, Wile E. Coyote, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Scratch and Grounder (from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), SpaceGodzilla, Gayoas, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, Nostalgia, Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd Father, the Delightful Children The Trix Icy Dracy Stormy marv harry and The Crime Empire But Bowser & Xanatos Has Prepared A Lots Of Scariest & Macabre Surprises For The Gargoyles And Our Heroes. The castle having thus "risen above the clouds", the six gargoyles of the clan awake With Our Friends Watching Over Them. In trying to adjust to their new world they are aided by an NYPD officer, Elisa Maza, and quickly come into conflict with Xanatos & Bowser. In addition to dealing with the gargoyles' and our heroes attempts to adjust to modern New York City, the series also incorporated Bowser's Evil Plots With various supernatural threats to their safety and to the world at large. Episode List The Following Episodes Are Going To Be In Every Pooh's Adventures Movie By BowserMovies1989 With The Dialogue In The Beginning By Keith David One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of the gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night, were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, With The Help Of Pooh And His Friends we live again! To Face The Diabolical Intentions of The Evil Lord Bowser Koopa And The Wicked Mistress Nine They are defenders of the night. They are Gargoyles! Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck,Goofy Tulio, Miguel, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Engue Karbs Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Road Runner, Speedy Gonzales, And The Gang Louis the Crocodile, Batman, Robin, Ronald McDonald and friends, Matt Metalgarurumon, Billy, King Gunga, Mike, Sulley, Freddie the frog, Benny the cab, Sam, Clover, Alex, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Godzilla, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins, the Lemurs, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, And The Gang Osmosis Jones, Drix, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 the Magic School Bus gang, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, Bloom and her friends, the Total Drama gang, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, Charlie Brown and his friends, Charlie, Itchy, Reese and his cousin, Rydell, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Ogden Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo and Holey Moley (from Channel Umptee-3), Arthur and his friends, , Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Sora, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Napoleon, Birdo, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Impa, Morshu, Casper the friendly ghost, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Crash Bandicoot, Mordecai and Rigby And The Gang (from Regular Show), Tiny the puppy, Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, the Tiny Toons, the Jetsons, Yogi Bear and his friends, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Karai, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Romeo and Juliet (from Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss), Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Madea, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Earl and his family, Blard Simpleton, Dink the little Dinosaur and his friends, Ren and Stimpy, Oobi, Uma, Kako and Grampu, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Goamon, Woody Woodpecker, Secret Squirrel. Morocco Mole. Super Chicken, Fred the Lion, Henry the lizard, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charlie, Gumby and his friends, Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Mr Dna Superman, Godzooky, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Little Godzilla, Gorosaurus, the Sesame Street gang, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, Gamera, IG-88 IG-80, IG-86, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Steve Urkel, Milo and his friends (from Atlantis),, Rocky and Bullwinkle, The Bowser Family, Azula, The Phantom Blot, Dr. Facilier, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Fearless Leader, Natasha Fatale, Boris Badenov Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni the Ancient Minister and his family, the Super Evil Squad, Clayton, Scar, Zira, Jafar, Nasira, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Harley Quinn, , King Ghidorah, the Grand Duke of Owls, Morgana, Ratigan and Fidget, Thrax, Lord Rothbart, Sir Ruber, Frollo, Drake, Rasputin, Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol, Stan and Heff, Shere Khan, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, the Werecats, Ichy and Dil, Ivan Ooze,, Utrom Shredder, Tzekel-Kan, Plankton, Nasty Jack, Cat R. Waul, Alameda Slim, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Marvin the Martain, Wile E. Coyote, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Scratch and Grounder (from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), SpaceGodzilla, Gayoas, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, Nostalgia, Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd Father, the Delightful Children The Trix Icy Dracy Stormy marv harry and The Crime Empire guest stars in this show. *Both The Lion King and Gargoyles are released in 1994. *Timon & Pumbaa, A Goofy Movie, and Gargoyles are released in 1995. *Both Goliath and Dr. Facilier are voiced by Keith David. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Lion King, the Mickey Mouse ''movies, ''The Princess and the Frog, and''Gargoyles'' were all created by Disney. BowserMovies1989 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101